ninja rebellion
by snow1
Summary: the age of ninja came and went.By fast. The new government is searching for all remming ninja and execute them. Only one group is strong enough to fight against the new government. They are known as the Akatsuki. THis era is called: NINJA REBELLION


Shiken woke up and saw an assassin that had a look on his face that said "Hi I am here to kill you so please stay still and make it easy for both of us"look. He stood there towering in front of him with a sword and a spear making him feel unsafe. He rolled to the right as the spear came at lighting fast speed for the little boy. The man followed up with a quick stab to his left arm.'so it looks like he knows I am lefty he came prepared better then most people would so it wi...' his thoughts were interrupted with a quick kick to the face. He hit the floor and tried to jump up but saw the man was gone.'looks like he is good in the art of hiding' thought the little boy who appeared to be 13 or young boy suddenly did a back-flip and landed on his study table. The young boy had blue eyes the killer noticed that because the moonlight came in threw the window. He suddenly threw a knife that hit his right elbow.'He made both my arms useless'.The young boy jumped at the window going into a cannon ball position as he broke the window.

The young boy ran throw the streets with the mad man hot on his heels. The man used some cable that connected a pole to another as slide and then did a 360 spin and landed in front of the young clad. Now that the moonlight was there the young clad could see his killer. He stood there about 5 feet tall he wore a bandana with cheetah like patterns. He had a weird mask with a wolf on it. He had a black skin tight shirt and ankle length pants he wore bandages on his feet. The killer than pointed has sword at the young clad and now the kid noticed this was no laughing matter as it appeared that his sword were more sharp then any weapon he had seen. The killer suddenly vanished and he felt a burning sensation in his left shoulder. Suddenly he was off his feet and in the air and then felt a hand wrap around his neck and then slammed him in the ground he than grabbed him and throw him 4 feet away from him. The young boy wasted no time as he ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The man stared to chase him but he was low on his stamina, the chase went from ground to roof tops. The killer suddenly asked "What you aren't tired. I gotta give you credit to survive this long with me as your killer. Well this i will use 80 % of my real speed"said the man. He suddenly vanished and grabbed his prey by the throat and threw it at the ground like he had no physical mass. It was a 13m fall and the young boy survived the fall but might have broken a bone or two. The man than jumped down and grabbed the said boy and then threw him up in the air like a rag doll and then rocketed off the ground and started to do series of punch's each meant to damage any body part of the young boy.'kid I give you allot of credit but as I said know one was ever lived once they are on the hit list'.The man then cam on top of the kid and grabbed his arms and started to pull them and then he went under the kid as he broke his shoulder. The man suddenly got elbowed and had to relies the boy and he then landed with a graceful landing.'so you got the guts to fight back so it looks like you are not a worthless piece of shit made out of medieval poop that got covered in blood it looks like you are you are just worthless medieval shit' said the killer.

The kid ran to the roofs and made an escape that came out of the blue. The killer noticed the kid take out something out of his pocket. Once again something out of the blue happened as he started to run to the killer. The little kid had a knife in his mouth and stabled the killer in the arm carrying the sword , but he manged to get a stab withe the spear in his hand. The kid suddenly jumped at the killer an rubbed the guys eyes with blood making him blind and the kicked him in the crouch.'HOLLY SHITT!' yelled the man.

The blue eyed kid was running not really caring were he was going all he was caring about was getting safe. He heard foot steps and knew he was going to die. He suddenly remembered his motto 'IGNORE ALL PAIN AND FACE YOUR FEARS' he turned around and got out his knife and a small sword with some smoke bombs and a goggle. The killer came in front of him and both of them started to stare at each other. Suddenly as if it was rehearsed the went in to close combat. The taller of the two was punching as fast as he could. The small one was using knife to give more damage.

The taller one got hit in his stomach and he than got kicked in his shin and then felt a burning sensitize his left arm and then he sensed a punch coming towards his heart and then he garbed his arm and throw him at the ground and then took out his spear and stabbed the poor little creature in the the back and then throw a water bottle as it landed on the spear 'kid I will let you live and if me meat again be prepared to die by the hands of...' ' zero ' he said as he left into nothingness ' zero ' voice echoed throw his mind' zero'.Suddenly zero turned around and stabbed him.

"Oh ya i never keep my words to strangers" He said as he killed Shiken with a spear throw his neck.

"Lord Aurian Shiken has died at sector number 25D block number 98x.87 street Sanives. He had multiple stabs in him and he had a spear piecing his neck and it has the cause of his death. The people living there heard running on their roofs which means that his body was not placed their and Shiken as commander of squad number 14E needs a new commander. Shiken also had a look of horror on his face and he had a knife in his mouth and by the placement it looked like a he was using it as a weapon against the killer."

"Does that finish your report Azikin ?" asked Lord Aurian "Yes sir" replied Azikin as he bowed down. Then lord Aurian said "Assemble a investigation party and notify all the towns then find a replacement for Shiken and then make party to search for the killer and if they find any information on him/her report back and if not they will pay , but what are the chance that they will not report to me since everyone is loyal to me but there is always a chance of it"

The patrol party were running on the roof tops to the location given to them 'Sector 25D block number 98x.87 street Sanvies also known as street 988'. "Stop!" said their leader asthey had reached the street.

"Aguces go with Kunsen to ask the people in this street questions. Aikn take sniue and okin to Shiken house and be back in 45 min or less. Raiha take kire and inzuka to the body. Azino you go bake to Lord Aurian and report that we have reached the objective place." said the leader. Not a single muscle moved from it's previous position. "NOW!" yelled the leader whose name was unknown , but his call sign was known by every single heart in the kingdom it was "UNKNOWN"

zero was running throw Troys thickest forest at the speeds that would make a cheetah run with its tail between its leg. HE was bulldozing throw the trees like a rhinoceros, he grabbed a tree branch and did a 360 and propelled himself at into the the air and then zero landed on a leaf while it seemed impossible

, but there he was doing with and reaming cool as a cumber.

"Zero reporting on" " received" was the short replay that he got.

"I did as asked I assassinated Shiken and then placed the bombs under the gate and I am in Troys forest heading toward the base. Should i do anything else?" reported zero.

"It is okay know continue to head toward base and take the civilian rout since they will be searching the forest" replied the man back. " understood" replied zero.

He stood up and then jumped down and landed on his left arm. He stood up and stood there.

" Get out as it appears you suck at hiding" said zero. A man came out from behind the tree and before he got to say anything zero had thrown himself on to him and punched him in the led and broke a bone since he heard it crack.

"You ass hole I am going to eliminate you right know right know" said that man. As soon as those words came out from his mouth Zero throw himself at him and this time ripped off a huge chunk of hair and when he screamed he roundhouse kicked him in the neck.

Suddenly zero felt a great tug at his leg and he was flying straight at a tree and he broke it as if it was nothing. He was now on all fours but suddenly got kicked in his spine and his face was in dirt.

Zero turned around and grabbed the man by the collar and throw him into the air and while he has falling down he kicked him in the stomach. The man throw a knife at zero head but missed and hit him in the shoulder.

Zero grabbed the man form the collar and hurled him into the trees and the man ripped through them splitting them in millions of splinters and some pierced his body.

The man got up. His face was red as a tomato and steam literally was coming out of his ears and nose. "Boku" said the man. Suddenly zero noticed the air was thickening. All of a sudden he noticed that he was using more energy in breathing and it was turning black like tar. The air also became more heavy making him slower.

"Hoku" said the man and then zero felt as a pyramid was tied on each to each limb restraining him. The air was becoming more heavy , black ,thick , heavy and toxic. This was bad. If this continued he would be meeting his dead family in less than a couple of min.

"Noku" now he lost all of his 5 senses. He could get stabbed anytime without him knowing. Dangerous. That was all he thought.

"Soku" now he felt as a thousand senbon needle hit each cell. What the hell was happening. Then he felt a horrible sting in his thigh.

"Roku" now zero was scared to death. He heard rain coming. He thought that the rain would stop the the toxic air. Suddenly the rain drops came down as stone petals piercing throw his flesh like a storm of arrows.

"Sudo" said the man and now all of his pain gathered in his chest and then multiplied and three areas now were hurting that much. It capt on multiplying like crazy and then the process repeated itself and each time zero felt an immense amount of pain , but had no energy to scream.

"No one has ever survived my rectafence . It took me 8 years to master it and it makes me think how come it did not take me longer since it is as strong as the general of secession 1 – 6 strongest defence. Now it is time to finish this with my last part."

" Kasen". The earth begin to shake wildly and the rain turned into hail. THE sky was shaking the whole world seemed to shake and zero was feeling like being sucked into a black hole. The entire forest got struck by a lighting bolt and stated to erupt into flames. The hail turned into giant balls of fire and crashed down on zero.

They just had a big shadow but were only big as a 1\4 of tennis ball. They still hurt like hell and burned his flesh.

" Kuton ryu rensa degeki" said zero. Rectafence started to fade away. It went into the the ground and then light came from the clouds and shone on the Forrest.

The clouds moved apart and chains came out of the sky and started to whip around and then went into the ground and its end was in the sky unseen. chains came and hit the man and pierced him. They attached themselves into the ground. The chain made a web shaped pattern and the centre was empty.

Then a dragon with scales like chain came down and all the chins went back into the sky attaching themselves to the dragon and then the dragon came down and landed on his hind legs and whipped his tale onto the ground causing an earthquake. It flapped its wings and caused miniature tranados but powerful enough to case the ground to rip apart as it touched the ground. The dragon then gave a mighty roar that sent the trees and rocks flying away and its massive weight caused the ground to collapse and then roared once more and slammed his mighty hind legs into the ground and twisted its tall and then it drilled the ground and then left off with the mightiest roar zero ever heard and then left the scene.


End file.
